Family Reunion
by Alisu
Summary: Written for an idea I got from a fanart I saw. Sins of the father played a bit differently.


Everything had gone to hell since Shephard had disappeared. Miranda had been furious, Jack hadn't cared and doctor had happily continued his experiments. Garrus and Thane had been blaming each other and it had taken Joker considerable time and patience, a virtue that wasn't obviously his, to find out it was due Shephard actually planning her departure. She had told to Garrus she'd be leaving with Thane, something she'd done a lot lately, and to Thane she'd said she'll be going with Garrus instead. When he'd finally managed to get this through their pride, both of them had sweared they'd find where their commander had went. Citadel was a large place to search from but they both had their old contacts.

It didn't take long for Thane to realise it was highly improbable that their commander would be here as she had a habit to cause commotion. While it wasn't necessarily a commotion that caught the eye of authorities all the time, it used to be enough that people whose job it was to know things would have heard about it. However what he did find out was equally upsetting. There had been someone with his name, asking jobs of his former occupation. While this was worrying enough for him to look into it anyway, getting news of his son's disappearance from his foster parents finally made him shift his priorities.

Reminding himself that Garrus was looking for their commander as well and more than capable to protect her reassured him of their missions fate. He was a dying man anyway and regardless how much he cared about Shephard, maybe loved even, he couldn't let his son to suffer the same fate as he had. Blaming himself for all the mistakes he had done, of all the things he hadn't done to raise Kolyat, he went to hunt the boy hoping to find him before he'd do the worst mistake of his life.

Contact after contact he was able to find out the person who had employed his son and with a bit of force, his target as well. He was well on his way to follow him, out of sight of the common folk with as good view to the busy streets as possible, while his advance was interrupted by a maintenance person who questioned his presence there. He was only halfway to his explanation while he felt the hit to his head, enough to quell his senses. The muffled shot echoing his failure was the last thing he heard before the blackness washed over him.

Thane woke up in a small room half full with storage crates. Looking around he quickly saw there was little he could use. He had been stripped of his weapons as well as from his jacket, which probably had been easier to remove than all the things that were hidden in the folds of it. While this might not have stopped him on his earlier days now he had lost his biggest asset, he had finally been stripped of his pride as well. He had failed to protect his son and due this selfishness ultimately failed to help Shephard as well.

A faint conversation from the neighbouring room told him that his executioner was not far. While the comment of having to clean ones own mess gave him some warning of who to expect, the quick surprise in Kolyat's eyes revealed the boy had had no idea who had been following him, of the identity of the person he had now been ordered to finish. It was soon hidden behind a hard gaze when the son took few firm steps towards his father and pointed a gun to his forehead. If Thane had had any defiance left this completely drained it out of him. He looked up to the face which had to mirror his own all those years ago.

To Thane's surprise, instead of a hard mask he saw an array of emotions Kolyat couldn't hide regardless of trying. After a while he finally presented his most prominent question, "why?" Thane didn't know what to say and whatever he tried to voice stuck in his throat. This awkward silence lasted a while before it was broken up by a rough voice from the door asking, "well, are you going to kill him or not?" If Thane had known to expect Kolyat he certainly had not known to expect to see this person again anymore. Garrus was standing in the doorway his long rifle loosely resting on his shoulder.

Kolyat turned to face the new threat but Thane sprung up to stop him, more to protect the boy than for fear that Garrus would have been in any danger. He'd quickly subdued his son before he looked questioningly at Garrus as if to ask how or why he was there. Garrus's laugh sounded hollow or almost bitter when he regarded Thane's pitiful form. "She'd never forgive me if I let anything happen to you," he only said before turning away leaving Thane to deal with now unarmed Kolyat. The assassin had always known this proud turian hated him but only now it started to dawn him why. 


End file.
